Hidden Tryst
by Whipblade
Summary: Modo finds himself in a spot when he wakes up from a party he doesn't remember leaving.


**BIKER MICE FROM MARS**

**IN**

**Hidden Trysts**

_By: Whipblade_

MARS:

Modo groaned as he stirred. The feeling of silk against his fur was the first sensation he found odd. Rolling onto his back he continued to keep his eyes close trying to recall the last few hours.

The music blasted louder than grenade blasts. Lights flashed bright red, yellow and blue in dizzying patterns that put night bombing raids to shame. Bodies squished together, bumping against each other as they danced.

The packed club was one of the few left, and it was jammed with all species of sentient Martians. This was the perfect place for a handful of Freedom Fighters to escape the war in.

Mace grumbled at being pulled along on such a ridiculous waste of down time. Pushing his way to the bar he plunked down. Ordering a Red Planet The dark rusty colored mouse sat nursing his drink for the night.

Modo and Vinnie made a mad dash or more like slow push to find some room on the dance floor. It wasn't long before they had swooning girls before them. Vinnie with his devilish grin and sly moves, Modo with his polite smile and accepting of an offered drink from one fair furred damsel.

Throttle in the meantime favored a Martian Hard On as he chatted with a couple of lovely females in a corner, waiting for space on the dance floor.

Stoker however had himself a pair of beautiful girls on each arm, a Blood & Sand in hand, and heading to a battered staircase for the second floor.

Modo recalled he had slowed danced with several beautiful maidens. Stayed with Blue Bikes all night, four he had remembered ordering. And remembered feeling Vinnie elbow him a couple of times before heading off the dance floor with another willing conquest.

Mace had even gotten into the swing of things as he and Throttle danced with two young blonde twins.

_'That's all I can remember, just dancing... Wonder when I left?'_ He thought to himself.

Opening his eyes, Modo blinked back the spots and blinding light. "Oh momma, wha' a headache." he moaned.

"hrm?" The soft lull of a feminine voice hummed snuggling up against the big soft lump. Her head ached like hell, but she recalled a wondrous night she thought she'd never experience again.

The night had been rather dull. The loud thumping beat of music, the sight blurring lights, the Earth rocking lyrics hadn't made a dent in her dark mood. She hadn't even seen the handful of Freedom Fighters until one sat down at the bar beside her. He didn't even give her the time of day as he ordered a drink and ignored the rest of the club. His scowl made her wonder why he had even bothered to enter the packed club.

"Mace! Get off your ass and dance!" A male yelled.

The scowling Freedom Fighter flipped the bird in reply.

Turning her head she eyed the battle worn solider with four female mice on his arms. Discreetly watching the five head upstairs. Leaving her drink on the bar she sauntered onto the already packed dance floor.

"Hey Sweetheart, you'll get your turn." A white Freedom Fighter proclaimed as he kissed the cheek of another female.

"Excuse me." The drawl of a rural voice said. She turned around and had to look up. The big brawny gray mouse in Freedom Fighter garb stood behind her, obviously wanting past. With a sly smile she moved aside and watched his muscle behind.

Just two simple words and she headed back to the bar for two drinks and a battle plan of her own.

Opening her eyes, she let a dopey smile crease her lips. The battle plan had worked, he was in her bed.

Modo felt the small fingers caress his chest. The heat of a body snuggled against his. Unable to remember how he had gotten into such a ridiculous situation was on thing, but he was more worried how he was going to tactfully get out of it. His arms reached under the blankets and wrapped around a delicate frame with thick soft fur, short guard hairs gave her pelt a lush feeling he found enticing. His own mate had never gave him such a delight as this female. A warm wet nose rested against his lower ribs.

"It's mornin' darlin'." Modo drawled sleepily. "Best get back ta post."

"Hrmm... stay a little longer?" Her voice held a foreign melody Modo couldn't place. Her leg slid up onto his.

"Ah now." Modo blushed at the attention. "Ah'm afraid ah must'a had more than my share ta drink."

"Yeah, I'd say so handsome." her silky melody for a voice purred as she fought for the edge of the covers.

Helping her, Modo pulled the covers back.

She raised her head, flipping back her long black hair, she smiled at the mouse. "I don't normally bed with strange mice."

"Ah.. Ah..." Modo stammered.

"Couldn't help myself with you." Rubbing her eyes she sat up. Her proportioned body didn't hold anything abnormal nor outstanding. "I melt for a mouse in uniform." tilting her head she gazed down at the mouse. "Are you all right?"

"Ah... " His brown eyes wide in surprise, his mouth slack.

With a frown she rolled out of bed. "Too shocked at my beauty?" she hummed wiggling her shiny brown butt, her fur ticked with black guard hairs.

"You're a..."

"A rat?" She spun around, hands on her hips and face screwed up in disgust. "Ugh! You're one of those." She turned her back to him. Gathering her clothing she said nothing more as she headed to another room.

Modo sat up. He sniffed, but knew already he had had sex with the lesser rodent. Grabbing a corner of the sheet, he cleaned himself off before gathering his clothing.

"Least you could do is say thank you." She snapped entering the room in full dress.

Modo snorted. "Where's your bath?"

She sighed. "In there. Make it quick."

Modo did, and beat feet out of the hell hole he had drunkenly entered.

"HEY! Looks whose back!" Mace yelled as Modo entered the Freedom Fighters base.

"Shut up." Modo snapped.

"Ouch, burned bro?" Mace asked with a grin on his face.

Modo didn't dignify the communications officer with an answer. He continued on to the bunks.

"Bro!" Throttle smiled seeing his bro. "Glad your back. How'd it go with those gals?"

"Uh" Modo blinked. "What one?"

Throttle chuckled. "That good eh?" He patted his bro on the back. "Next time, come back at dawn. We've been worried about you."

"Ah, bro. I'll make sure I'm back for breakfast, next time." Modo smiled.

Modo sat on his bunk. _'Ain't no one ever gonna know what I did with a rat.' _he resolved. 2005

_( See:Deus Ex Machina http/bmfm. :Martian drinks: For Reference)_


End file.
